Finding A Good Man
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The girls of SVU are enjoying a night out...


Okay, I wrote this one a while back, and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!!

This story is dedicated to all the girls who are trying to find a good man!

Disclaimer: I offered Wolf all the money I had, but he said no. Guess five dollars isn't that much...

Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot, Melinda Warner, and Casey Novak sat in a circle on the floor of Olivia's apartment, laughing and eating ice cream.

"Okay, okay," Olivia said, swallowing a mouthful of cookie dough ice cream. "I got one. First kiss."

Alex spoke up. "Henry William. We were twelve, and it was in the woods behind my house," she said proudly.

The women laughed, and Casey said, "Luke Willis. I was thirteen, he was fourteen. We kissed once in my bedroom, and my dad walked in on us. I never saw him again," she said with a laugh.

Exclamations of "Oh, man!" and "That must've been bad!" filled the room.

"Okay, beat this. We were thirteen, it was behind the gym at the school dance, and we got busted and a day of detention!" Melinda said, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

The girls erupted into giggles, and Alex pointed her spoon at Olivia and said, "Okay, your turn, Liv."

Olivia looked thoughtful.

"My first kiss was with a guy named Randall Tomas. We were both fourteen, and it was on the school bus. It was nice," she finished with a far off smile.

The other women looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

_Finding a good man _

_We've got a bucket of ice cream _

_Enough stories to last all night _

_About the trials and tribulations _

_Of finding Mr. Right _

_Of finding a good man_

"Okay, I have one," Alex announced with a grin. "Scariest first day on a job. Mine was my first official case as a lawyer. I was so nervous on my way to the courtroom, I threw up twice on the way there!" she exclaimed, taking a big bite of her ice cream.

The women laughed, and Melinda spoke up. "Mine was the first time I saw a dead body. I almost fainted from the smell," she said, grabbing her nose.

More giggles, then Casey said, "Mine was the first time I met you, Olivia."

Olivia looked up, and Casey smiled as she continued.

"I knew about Alex, and I was absolutely terrified about having to fill your shoes, Cabot!"

This elicited more laughs from the group.

"Okay, my turn!" Olivia said, nudging Casey's shoulder with hers. "My first day at the SVU was my worst and my best first day at a job ever. It was my best cause it was the first time I met Elliot, and my worst because I found out he was married," she said with a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah," the others agreed with dreamy sighs.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters _

_And the cold mistreaters _

_To the mama's boys who can't make a stand _

_Here's to the superficial players _

_The I love you just to sayers _

_If you hear me girls, raise your hands _

_Let's have a toast _

_Here's to finding a good man_

"Okay, okay," Olivia said, raising her can of soda in the air. "Let's not forget why we're here. I propose a toast."

The other women raised their sodas, and Olivia said, "Here's to finding a good man."

"To finding a good man," the other women repeated, touching their cans together.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Several hours and gallons of ice cream later, Melinda said, "Worst blind date. Mine was when I was twenty three. My roommate set me up with her boyfriend's best friend's cousin. Let's say the fact that he was two hours late was the high light of the night," she said with a groan.

"Ooh," the women shuddered. Casey swallowed a mouthful of rocky road ice cream and said, "The worst blind date I ever went on, the idiot took me to a polka dance off," she grimaced. "Five minutes into the date, I walked out of the place, hailed down a cab, and I never saw the guy again," she finished triumphantly, spooning more ice cream into her mouth.

"I think you all know mine," Olivia said, eying the group.

"Brian Cassidy," Casey, Alex and Melinda said simultaneously.

_Blind dates and horror stories _

_Pushy guys and fast movers_

_ Let's dedicate this girl's night out _

_To big talkers, bad losers _

_It's so hard finding _

_A good man_

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters _

_And the cold mistreaters _

_To the mama's boys who can't make a stand _

_Here's to the superficial players _

_The I love you just to sayers _

_If you hear me girls, raise your hands _

_Let's have a toast _

_Here's to finding a good man_

"One perfect quality you want in a guy," Olivia said, waving her spoon in the air.

The other three women began talking at once.

"A listener," Alex said.

"Perfection," Casey murmured through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Trust, sincerity, honesty," Melinda rattled off, and the other women nodded their agreement.

"Well, you guys know that I want the perfect kisser," Olivia said with a laugh.

The other women laughed too, and Alex said, "Liv, you have the perfect kisser."

Melinda and Casey agreed, nodding their heads.

_Casey, I know you want perfection _

_Alex, you want a listener _

_Melinda, your list is getting longer _

_Girls you know me I just want a good kisser_

A knock at the door interrupted their discussion, and they all looked up to see Elliot, Munch, Fin and Mike Sandoval walk into the apartment.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Munch asked, peering at Alex over the tops of his sunglasses.

"Just some guy bashing," Olivia said, and the women dissolved into giggles.

The men looked at each other, and Elliot stepped across the floor to stand beside Olivia.

"Help me up," Olivia said, extending her hand to Elliot. He gripped her hand and carefully pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you," Elliot said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. His hands found their way to her stomach, and he grinned when he felt a small kick. "And I missed you," he said, rubbing her stomach.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing her lips to his.

As they kissed, the other men helped their wives to their feet.

"Oof," Alex moaned as Munch helped her to her feet, and she leaned heavily against her husband.

"I'm so tired of being pregnant," Casey grumbled as Mike gently pulled her to her feet.

"Me too," the other women agreed unanimously. The men laughed, and the women shot their husbands dirty looks.

"Keep laughing, Detective, and the couch is gonna be your best friend," Alex threatened, poking her husband's chest.

"Sounds like I better get you home," Munch said playfully, kissing her forehead.

"Night," Alex and Munch called as they walked out of the apartment. Several minutes later, the other two couples were gone, and Elliot and Olivia were home alone.

"So, did you have fun tonight, hon?" Elliot asked, guiding her into the bedroom.

"It was definitely interesting," she replied, climbing into the bed. She climbed under the covers, and Elliot laid down beside her, gathering her into his arms.

"I can't wait until this little one is born," he said, rubbing her stomach.

"Me neither," she said sleepily. He kissed the back of her neck, and as she drifted off to sleep, she thought, I've got the perfect man.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters _

_And the cold mistreaters _

_To the mama's boys who can't make a stand _

_Here's to the superficial players _

_The I love you just to sayers_

_ If you hear me girls, raise your hand _

_Let's have a toast _

_Let's have a toast _

_Here's to finding a good man_

_Here's to finding a good man _

_Here's to finding a good man_

The end!

A/N: okay, there ya go! And I thought the pairings were pretty believable. If you didn't catch them, they were:

Elliot and Olivia

Alex and Munch

Melinda and Fin

Casey and Mike

Leave a review if you love turkey, pumpkin pie with whipped cream, and the fact that Beck's gone and Liv's back!!


End file.
